Chronorous
Chronorous is the Witness Complien. It belongs to the Water and Time Elements. It does not grow into or from anything. Appearance The head of a Chronorous is blue in coloration, and usually fairly round. Towards the front of the head is several thin fibers, which when grouped together, resemble somewhat of a winter coat. These fibers help provide insulation towards the Chronorous, helping it survive underneath its deep sea environment, especially near Antantrika. Often, in the rare occasion a Chronorous is found near shallow waters, they will develop plant life, due to their inability to move. However, since Chronorouses filter feed, rarely does this become an issue. Upon their backs are three "cups" towards the top of their heads. While it was formerly believed the cups were extremely brittle, recent studies show this not to be true, with the substances composing them being nearly impossible to break. This may be a key element to a Chronorous's long survival. Information Chronorous is a rare Complien found towards the bottom of the ocean. Chronorouses are incapable of movement, unless picked up by another Complien, in which other deep-sea species such as Ectopus are often able to help out. However, Chronorouses rarely need this to survive, unless their environment becomes polluted, since Chronorouses easily contain the ability to filter feed through the tough "cups" located on the back of their chest. Chronorouses often simply sit around watching, with their two bright eyes, built especially to see through the dark areas of the deep seas. Chronorouses, while not known to have high sapience, supposedly have amazing memory, and can remember many events that have occured over their long lifespans. The lifespan of a Chronorous can be very long, lasting up to 15,000 years, though some reports estimate they could even survive longer. Much of Complien civilization has passed over the time a single Chronorous has been alive, though rarely do they get the opportunity to view it, since they usually rest under the sea, where rarely anything takes place for these species. Chronorouses are genderless, and reproduce asexually. However, they rarely do reproduce, allowing their numbers to remain small, retaining their rarities. Chronorouses are occasionally taken by scientists to be observed, in an attempt to find out what helps them live so long. However, no studies have quite figured out what it is that allows them to live this way, and the long, long lifespan of the Chronorous remains a mystery. In terms of abilities, Chronorouses rarely possess any magical powers, which is thought to be attributed by low amounts of Complixonox. Even Chronoureses have a defensive instinct, and are thought to have few, if any, attacking moves. Chronorouses can supposedly fire weak bubbles out of the cups on their heads, but currently little else has been observed. However, due to their amazing defense, rarely anything serves as a threat to them, and they manage to wear out their opponents before most battles even finish. Habitat They live on the ocean floor in arctic water, residing on both Complanet and Bertyl. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for Chronorous here. Origin Some insights on Chronorous's origins. Name Its name is derived from the prefix "chrono," referring to time, and "porous," a term that refers to a material being filled with holes to allow air or liquids to pass through, referencing its sponge-like design. Design Chronorous is inspired by hexactinellid sponges, most specifically Scolymastra joubini, a species that has been observed to live for up to 15,000 years, with some reports supposedly saying they can live up to 23,000. Trivia *It was added to the old wiki almost immediately after it was conceived. Category:Compliens Category:Water Element Category:Time Element Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Compliens that don't grow Category:Rare Compliens Category:Genderless Compliens Category:Detritivorous Compliens Category:Ocean Compliens Category:Aquatic Compliens Category:Proto-sapient Compliens Category:White Compliens Category:Blue Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Sworld Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens Category:Slush Ocean Compliens